


Shiros problem

by Smol_space_boi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Boners, Coming In Pants, Discussions of sex, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Swearing, kinda Crack but not really, pidge is of age in this don’t worry, season 8 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_space_boi/pseuds/Smol_space_boi
Summary: Hey! This is my first ever fic so if it’s kinda crappy that’s why. Leave me a comment of what you think and if I should do a part two (with smut) let me know! Thanks!





	Shiros problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fic so if it’s kinda crappy that’s why. Leave me a comment of what you think and if I should do a part two (with smut) let me know! Thanks!

Shiro could tell that when he sat down with everyone at the table something was up with him, he didn’t know what but just that something was different. “Hey shiro what’s up with that outfit?” Lance asked as he realized shiro was now there. 

It was a reasonable question though, because unlike the others shiro never wore his casual clothes when walking around the Garrison, he always had his uniform on when he didn’t have to. So to see him out and about the Garrison in broad daylight in jeans and a hoodie was met with a few raised eyebrows. “What do you mean lance?” Shiro responded.

“Well it’s just kinda weird to see you without your uniform. I mean you practically live in that thing.”

“Yeah I’m gonna have to agree with lance on that one buddy it’s super weird seeing you this laid back.” Hunk chimed in. 

“I don’t know. I just didn’t really feel like putting it on today. I’ve been feeling a little off since this morning but I’m sure it’s nothing.” 

“Are you feeling sick or something? Cause you know I can get you, or hell I’ll make you some medicine if you need it.” Pidge added helpfully. 

“Uh no I think I’m fine. I don’t feel sick. Just… weird.” Shiro replied.

“Weird how?” Keith finally said after just taking everything in. 

“I’m not sure how to describe it. You guys don’t need to worry I’ll be fine.” Shiro just wanted to stop talking about himself, he never did like being the center of attention even if he was a leader. 

Everyone took that as a sign to move on but Keith was still wary of what was going on yet he still got back to speaking with everyone else about training and stuff. Shiro chimed in on the conversation every once in a while but seemed pretty detached. He decided to just sit there without saying anything for a while, until he felt it. 

He was hard. “What the fuck?” He whispered under his breath. But apparently it wasn’t quiet enough as the paladins all turned to him, all with different facial expressions. 

“Woah did you just say a cuss? We never hear that from you unless something bad happens.” Pidge asked with a smug face, but shiro could see she was confused as well. 

“Nothing I’m fine.” Shiro said while putting his head between his arms down on the table trying to his himself from everyone, and subtly scooting forward a little more to try and hide his lower half under the table. He didn’t get away with it though as Keith who was sitting next to him looked over with concern. It wasn’t till he looked down at shiro's lap that he realized what was going on. 

“Seriously shiro? Now out of all times?” Keith exclaimed. 

“It wasn’t a planned thing it just happened” 

“What wasn’t a planned thing? Is shiro hurt? What’s going on?” Hunk asked with a worried tone. 

Shiro just groaned and put his head back down to avoid looking at anyone. Keith just continued to stare at shiro not knowing if he should say something. “Should I tell them?” He asked cautiously. 

“No don’t!” Shiro replied.

“Okay this was kinda funny at first but now I’m just worried. Shiro what is going on?” Lance asked while being serious for once. 

“I’m hard.” Shiro mumbled to himself. 

“Bud we didn’t catch that you’re gonna have to speak up.” Pidge told him. 

“I’m hard.” Shiro said again his voice a little louder this time but still trying to stay quiet. 

Everyone had different reactions. Keith just put his head down and groaned, hunk starting blushing trying to avoid eye contact, pidge just looked a little disgusted, and lance just sat there in aw. “Wait what?! That’s the reason why you responded that way? It’s not that big of a deal! Random boners happen all the time!” Lance exclaimed. 

“Lance as much as I love your input you’re not helping this situation.” Keith said, finally sitting back up. 

“I mean yeah I don’t see why it’s such a big deal either, sure awkward but we don’t need to make a big deal about it.” Hunk chimed in. 

“It’s a big deal cause it hasn’t happened since I was taken by the Galra.” Shiro said speaking up. 

“Wait what?” Lance was confused. “What do you mean first one since the Galra? Shiro that was like twoish years ago. Are you telling me you haven’t cum in two years?” 

“Correction, I haven’t gotten hard since then. Or if I have it’s been in my sleep and I’ve never noticed.” 

Everyone including pidge this time stared at him in disbelief. “Dude what? Why haven’t you come and talked to me? I could’ve given you something or we could’ve figured it out?” Pidge asked. 

“I didn’t want to be a bother. It’s also not that big of a deal” 

“Well obviously it is now since this is the first time you’re aware of it happening.” 

“I’ve tried stuff before and it never worked.” 

“Yeah we tried stuff, I attempted to give him a handjob a few times and he got a quarter chub at best.” Keith said. 

“You still remember that?”

“Yeah why wouldn’t I, also I was reminded about it not to long ago.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“In the quantum abiss, I’d get flashbacks every once in a while.” 

“Didn’t your mom also see those?” Asked hunk. 

“Yeah, I consider it paypack for when there was the flashback of her and my dad ‘making me’.”

“Wait so your mom knew Shiro couldn’t get hard before we did?” Lance said with curiosity.

“Yeah basically.” 

“Is that why your mom hasn’t looked me in the eyes during meetings?” 

“Probably.”

That’s just great, how many others knew about shiro's problem? Did Matt somehow know? Did anyone else at the Garrison know? Probably not because if they did shiro would’ve found out about it already. But Shiro was still sitting at this damn cafeteria table with his dick hard as a rock and would not go down. 

“Shiro you okay?” Keith asked worryingly. And he placed a hand on shiro's thigh. Shiro tensed, squirmed a little, and made a noise he’s never made before. He put a hand to his face to try and cover it but they already heard. His face heated up more (if that was even possible). Keith moves his hand away. “What was that?”

“I guess I’m just really sensitive or something.” 

“Do you think it has to do with this clone body?” Pidge said as if she were onto something. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Well if this is supposed to be a younger version of you it could make sense.” 

“I was only twenty four when that happened! That’s not old!” Shiro raised his voice during that one, hit his hands on the table and also stood up, though he didn’t realize that last one. 

“Uh shiro you may wanna sit back down.” Keith told him. Shiro followed everyone’s line of sight down before he realized and quickly sat back down.

Lance did a long slow whistle, “wow shiro who knew. I mean we all assumed but like damn.” 

Keith kicked lance from under the table, “ Now is not the time dumbass.” 

Before lance had the chance to respond in came the mfe pilots. James was the one to speak up, “Hey mighty paladins and captain, do you guys mind if we sit with you? Great thanks!” James and the others started to squish in before anyone go the chance to respond. 

Ryan slapped a hand on shiro's back, “nice outfit there captain.” Shiro tensed and did that little noise thing again.” God damn he was so sensitive. He felt like he was a teenager again, about to cum in his pants just because of someone touching him (not even in a sexual way). But before he could say or do anything he was squished right again keith, their thighs touching. Shiro felt like he was on fire and about to blow any second. 

“Shiro are you okay?” Keith asked while putting his hand on shiro's thigh again. Shiro couldn’t help it, he was so sensitive and everything was so intense. Without warning he came, in his pants, in front of everyone. He put his head back down and kept tensing his thighs. Cursing under his breath trying to hide any noises he was making. Keith looked down and his lap and whispered. “Holy shit.” 

Shiro finally looked up after what seemed like hours to find the mfe pilots all in conversation and all the paladins staring at him, knowing what he did. Shiro put his head back down and what felt like miles away hearing keith call for cosmo. Before he knew it he was in his room with Keith and the other paladins. “I figured you’d want to be here so you could change.” Keith supplied nicely. Shiro stood up from where he was previously sitting on the ground. 

“Holy shit, you actually came in your pants. I thought it was you just being sensitive but you actually did it holy fuck.” Lance blurted out once he saw the spot on the front of shiro's jeans. 

Hunk stood there awkwardly before turning around and rummaging through shiro's dresser pulling out some new underwear and some sweatpants. “Here, go change and we can discuss this when you get back.” 

Shiro took them and said, “Thanks. Uh… I’ll be back in a few then.” And awkwardly walked into his bathroom avoiding eye contact with everyone else. 

“I wonder why this happened all of a sudden.” Pidge said with a confused look in her eye, “There has to be a reason why, we need to figure it out.” 

“Figure it out how?” Keith asked. 

“I’m not sure yet, we’ll just have to see when shiro gets back out.”

“Well whatever it is I’m willing to help.” Said hunk. 

“Yeah I’m down for it as well.” Lance replied.

“As long as it’s a way we can help shiro.” Keith responded. 

“Then it’s settled,” pidge started,” as soon as he walks out of that bathroom operation figure out what’s going on with shiro's dick is go.”


End file.
